Decisión
by AquaticWhisper
Summary: Su misión como Ladybug cada vez se estaba poniendo más complicada. Había cosas en las que se involucraba Adrien que no la dejaba razonar y no podía poner en riesgo París por sus crisis existenciales. Había escuchado muchas veces que el amor cambia a las personas, pero ella conoció a una Marinette que no le gustó... Y quería deshacerse de ella.


_**Otra vez, lo pensé y lo escribí xD **_

_**No sé porque me vino esto a la cabeza mientras intentaba retomar mi nuevo Long Fic (a estrenar en agosto)**_

_** y como no me dejaba avanzar, pues lo tiré en un word xD**_

_**No esperen mucho sentido x3**_

...

**Capitulo Único**

**Decisión**

**1464 palabras**

...

Despegar las fotografías de su cuarto, no había costado mucho, Tikki había ayudado en gran parte en ese trabajo. Reemplazar su fondo de pantalla por una hermosa foto de la torre Eiffel tampoco había costado mucho.

Quizás lo que más le costaría era deshacerse de todos los regalos que le tenía planeado dar.

_¿Regalárselos a alguien más? _

Negó con la cabeza. No podía hacer eso.

_¿Venderlos? _

Bien, podría ser una idea, pero cuando iba a empezar a desgarrar el primer paquete, Tikki se lo prohibió.

—¿Qué? —preguntó confundida.

—Deberías esperar un poco para esto, quizás los necesites algún día —la de ojos celeste observó a su Kwami confundida. Hace unos momentos atrás, ella ondeaba con firmeza la bandera del empoderamiento, ¿por qué la detenía ahora? — Creo que estás llevando todo muy lejos —le indicó el ser rojo con una gran mota negra en la frente—. Entiendo que quieras dejar tus sentimientos, que sientes que estás perdiéndote en ellos y te apoyo en querer eliminar esa toxicidad de tu vida, Marinette, pero creo que, si te pones abrir estos paquetes, solo volverás a caer.

—¿Tú crees?

—Te vi crearlos, uno por uno —comentó la pequeña, ayudándole a dejar el paquete dentro del baúl una vez más—, por eso te lo digo. Generaras todo lo contrario a lo que buscas.

Marinette se apoyó sobre el baúl con ambos brazos para descansar su cabeza.

Su misión como Ladybug cada vez se estaba poniendo más complicada. Había cosas en las que se involucraba Adrien que no la dejaba razonar y no podía poner en riesgo París por sus crisis existenciales. Había escuchado muchas veces que el amor cambia a las personas, pero ella conoció a una Marinette que no le gustó… Y quería deshacerse de ella.

Así que optó por lo sano.

Deshacerse de aquellas cosas que podría volver a entusiasmarla.

Adrien era un amigo, una persona que merecía la felicidad del mundo… pero no con ella. No con una chica que tiene una misión secreta, no con alguien que podría ser herida en cualquier…

Sacudió la cabeza con negación.

¡No! No podía tener esos pensamientos, Tikki siempre estaría para apoyarla y cuidarla.

Pero como había decidido arrancarse esos sentimientos de su pecho también tenía que hacer otra cosa.

_Hablar con Luka_.

Y no es que fuera a ir a corresponderle. No, no podía. Porque al igual que Adrien, o quien fuera que le gustare en un futuro, Luka era de esas personas que quería proteger. Esas personas que protegería de los peligros que pudieran ocasionar que ella fuera una heroína.

Aspiró profundo, bajó de su habitación y salió de su casa con dirección al parque donde se reuniría con el chico de mechones turquesas.

Con pasos firmes se acercó a él mientras éste afinaba su guitarra. Se paró frente a él y no fue necesario decir «Hola» para que él la saludara.

—¿Y qué era eso que querías decirme, Marinette? —preguntó sin mirarla, porque dentro suyo, sabía a qué iba esa reunión.

—Yo, Luka —aspiró profundo mientras jugaba con sus dedos—. Lo siento, yo…

—Marinette —la interrumpió, interpretando una suave melodía—, ya te lo he dicho, eres muy clara para mí. Acaso mis sentimientos, ¿perturba tu armonía?

—Sí —confesó apretando los ojos. No quería lastimarlo.

—Marinette —de pronto, la mano del chico hizo que levantara la mirada para que lo mirara a los ojos—, mi intención al decirte mis sentimientos nunca fueron que los correspondieras.

—¿No? —preguntó sorprendida.

—No —negó y se volvió a sentar en la banca, acomodando la guitarra—, solo quería que supieras que siempre que necesites a alguien, puedes contar conmigo incondicionalmente. Cualquier cosa por mínima que sea, me tienes a mí.

No pudo evitar que una sonrisa se dibujara en la comisura de sus labios.

—Gracias —dijo, sin saber que más decir.

—No hay de que Marinette —respondió, mirándola con una sonrisa—. No hay de qué.

…

Tras hablar con Luka de una u otra forma se sentía más liberada.

—Tikki —comentó la chica hacia su carterita—, ¿puedo transformarme?

—¿Para qué? —preguntó.

—Solo para no pensar —la Kwami la observó. Sabía muy bien todo lo que estaba acarreando últimamente, como su adolescencia y ser una heroína estaba haciendo estragos en su vida. Así que, por esa vez, se lo permitió.

—Está bien, tú sabes que decir.

Convertida en Ladybug se paseó por la ciudad observando a su alrededor.

¿Valía la pena sacrificar su vida por ser una súper heroína?

Sí, lo valía.

Porque proteger su ciudad era algo que solo ella podía hacer. Y como bien sabía, lo sería por muchos años. Sonrió al pensar que al menos no estaría sola en esa cruzada, pues Chat Noir estaría con ella.

Y luego se lamentó haber pensado en él, porque como si de una invocación se tratase, no tardó en aparecer, saltando con su vara.

Ella se detuvo en seco y Chat Noir la imitó.

—¿Qué le ha pasado, my lady?

Ella resopló subiendo a un tejado, él no tardó en acompañarla.

—Pues —la vio correr la mirada mientras se abrazaba a sí misma. ¿Otra vez tenía una de sus crisis heroicas? — decidí tomar una decisión drástica en mi vida civil… —volvió a resoplar moviendo parte de su flequillo con el aire.

—Oh —exclamó, que Ladybug le hablara de su vida civil, significaba que era algo grave, ella era muy hermética cuando de su identidad trataba.

—Decidí dejar de lado al chico que me gusta —comentó y antes que Chat tuviera tiempo de emocionarse, completó—. Y rechacé a alguien a quien le gustaba…

—Oh, oh —exclamó el superhéroe con la mano cubriéndose la boca—. ¿Así que no soy al único al que le das calabaza?

—No —afirmó, tratando de sonreír—, no eres el único.

—No sé si sentirme bien o mal por eso —se preguntó confundido.

—Sin esta máscara tengo mis admiradores —dijo con un poco de ego, después de todo no era una mentira. El lado positivo es que siempre lograba que sus pretendientes se desviaran a otra dirección—, menos con él que me gustaba.

—Así es la vida —levantó las manos—, según mi Kwami bajo esta máscara también soy popular con las chicas —confesó y Ladybug lo miró escéptica—. Solo que la que me gusta, no me hace caso.

Ladybug no pudo evitar reírse ante eso.

—¿Qué es lo chistoso?

—Que ambos tenemos mala suerte en ese departamento —movió los hombros—, quizás porque estamos destinados a ser solitarios por nuestra misión.

El rubio se cruzó de brazos y se acercó a ella.

—Tú sabes que yo me refiero a ti, ¿verdad? —la observó, por su reacción estaba claro para él, que ella sabía esa respuesta, así que la interrumpió antes de que pudiera pronunciar palabra—. Quizás por eso no tienes suerte, tu destino está a mi lado.

Y en eso, vio con la chica se encorvó producto de la risa que la invadió, la miró con el ceño fruncido, pero no pudo evitar sentirse realizado al hacerla sonreír cuando se notaba que cargaba con tanto.

—¿Sabes? —le dijo la de traje de mota— Quizás tienes razón —comentó moviendo sus hombros—, quizás mi destino sea estar contigo… pues somos los principales en esta cruzada.

—Mis dos pares de orejas se han emocionado con lo que has dicho…

—Tranquilo minino —extendió su mano derecha para alejarlo—, me refiero a que en este camino de superhéroe nos toca ser equipo hasta el final… Y quien sabe —volvió a mover sus hombros despreocupadamente—, quizás finalmente termine aceptándote ir al cine… cuando derrotemos a Hawk Moth…

—¡Sabía que había una trampa en esto! —protestó el de traje oscuro. Ladybug volvió a reír— Pero sé ser paciente…

—Buena suerte con eso —tomó su yo-yo—. Nos vemos —dijo y tras eso se lanzó para alejarse de su compañero.

—Nos vemos —se despidió, con el deseo ferviente de terminar de una vez por todas con Hawk Moth.

Y en eso recordó, ¿Bunnix no vino de un futuro donde aún peleaban con Hawk Moth siendo adultos?

_¡Rayos! _

Maldijo en voz baja, antes de tomar su bastón y dirigirse a la mansión a juntar paciencia.

Mientras Marinette dejó a Ladybug descansar caminaba de nuevo a su casa. Recordó a Chat Noir y sonrió. A diferencia de Adrien y de Luka, a Chat Noir no lo podía defender de las fuerzas externas de Hawk Moth, pero al menos sabía que no estaba sola en ese camino que había elegido, pues él tenía el mismo destino que ella.

Quizás… Solo tenía que mentalizarse en su leal compañero para poder eliminar de su mente, todos los demás pensamientos que le nublaban el buen juicio para ser la Ladybug que todo el mundo esperaba de ella.


End file.
